Fairy Tail: Gatekeeper of Magic
by Hawk2zer0
Summary: Fiore faces a new threat. A group of wizards called the Horsemen of Despair, bent on spreading chaos and fear throughout the land. A demon of Zeref wishing to revive himself and conquer the world. A wizard with the ability of almost every magic on a mission to remove all of Zeref's demons. Will this new threat be too much for Fairy Tail's Team Natsu?
1. Discovery!

Author's Note: I will be working on this chapter story for a while to come. For those wishing to see more about this story (OC's character bios and more to come!), please go to my FB page which will have these bonus features! I will also post announcements for when I release each chapter on the page as well as other interesting posts. Feel free to send a message for any suggestions, comments, etc...I'm pretty active on my page and should respond rather quickly. This note will only be here once so don't worry about skipping this section each time!

Page: Hawk2zer0

* * *

It was a cold night in Northern Fiore; the chilly night breeze screams and howls as the snow falls and rests throughout the Hilam Mountains. While most of the mountains remain barren and lifeless, a large, isolated building resides in the side of one of the mountainsides. Despite the few lanterns emitting light from the windows, the building manages to cloak itself among the blizzard.

This building is known only by a few to be the Archive of the Magic Council. It houses knowledge on all magics, dark and light, as well as several important Council records. With the wealth of all things magic, the council agreed to hide such a place from everyone; even the masters of the official guilds. Only the council and the guards there knew of its location…Or so they thought.

A loud explosion interrupts the howling wind as four silhouettes enter the Archive. As they enter, several guards rush into formation and surround them. They lower their weapons and stand before the intruders as the four come to a halt. An orb of light appears above them and takes the form the captain.

Guard Captain: "Stop them! They cannot reach the archives!"

Soldiers began to charge at the intruders in their attempts to stop them. Their efforts were in vain as the four manage to quickly dispatch most of the guards in minutes. As the guard's numbers continue to dwindle, the captain decides to try and stop them himself. As he approaches the door, a strange screeching noise could be heard on the other side. Before he could react, the door was sliced into pieces and crumbled before one of the intruders.

The unknown intruder walked towards the captain. The captain froze in fear as cold, blood red eyes stared him down. He felt weightless as the unknown man lifted him up by the collar and threw him against the nearby wall. A loud thud was made as the captain hit the wall before falling to the ground. As the captain rose his head, the figure approaches him once again, a sword was now drawn and resting in his left hand.

?: "Don't worry, I'm only going to cut you into enough pieces that you won't be recognized by anyone anymore!"

The man let out a wild and psychotic laugh as he raised his katana. As the man began to strike, the captain closed his eyes; knowing his life was at an end. The man's swing was then stopped just before reaching his neck. The captain opened his eyes only to see that one of the other intruders has grabbed the other's arm.

?: "Stop it Nash, let him be. I want him to live so that he could spread fear of what the Four Horsemen of Despair did here."

The other, referred to as Nash, lowered his sword. He let out a disappointed sigh and sheathed his weapon in one of the sheaths on his back. He ran over and kicked the captain, knocking him unconscious.

Nash: "Slade! Why do we have to let him live? I just wanted to kill one more!"

?: "That's exactly what you said 12 guys ago, you blood-thirsty freak!"

Both Nash and Slade turn as a third figure approached them. Unlike them, this figure was noticeably shorter than the other two and had long hair. Nash gave the figure a rather annoyed look, but remained silent.

Slade: "Let's just get what we need and get out of here before more of them show up."

The three left the room as the captain continued to lay there, unconscious. Within minutes, the archives were once again left alone to hide amongst the blizzard.

The four Horsemen make their way towards a cave a few miles away. Upon entering, they quickly set up all the scrolls and used magic to hide the entrance of the cave from the outside. After they have accomplished those tasks, they began looking through what files they had taken.

Nash rocked back and forth impatiently. His annoyed look seemed to have stuck to him ever since the third figure showed up in front of the captain. He threw the scroll he was holding aside and laid back.

Nash: "What is SO important for us to be looking through these useless records anyway?"

Slade sits up and lowers the book he was looking through. He lets out a sigh before turning to Nash.

Slade: "We're looking for information about someone called 'The Gatekeeper of Magic'. If we can figure out who he is we might be able to-"

With his patience already wearing thin, Nash interrupts Slade.

Nash: "Yeah whatever…just let me know when we get to the fun part. I'm sick of waiting around…"

With that said, Nash laid back and closed his eyes to take a nap. Slade gives him an annoyed look before returning to the opened book before him. As he continued where he left off, he notices Kaosu shaking her head in disapproval.

Slade: "Something wrong?"

Kaosu looks up at Slade. She adjusts her long, blue hair before replying.

Kaosu: "Is all this stuff really on this guy? I haven't really seen anything yet."

Slade: "Patience. We'll find something soon enough. Look here."

Kaosu makes her way next to Slade and begins to read what he was pointing at.

Slade: "The Gatekeeper of Magic is a rare wizard as only one can exist in the world at a given time. The Gatekeeper is the only known wizard to have perfected almost all types of dark and light magic."

Kaosu's eyes grew in bewilderment. She turns and faces Slade, her curious expression catches his attention.

Kaosu: "What exactly are we planning to do with him? You can't expect us to do anything similar to what Oracion Seis tried to do."

Slade shakes his head.

Slade: "We could if we wanted to, but that is not our goal. We have other plans for him…right, Mastermind?"

Mastermind: "Yes…we will use him to activate the rare magic that will grant our wishes and ours alone."

Mastermind sat hidden amongst the shadows as if to avoid the light coming from the fire.

Kaosu: "How are we going to even find this person? We don't even know who the Gatekeeper is?"

Slade: "Actually, it says here that his name is 'Roy Fullbuster'. And here's a picture of what he looks like."

Mastermind gasps as he catches a glance of their target. Kaosu and Slade both face him in confusion and curiosity.

Kaosu: "Do you happen to know this guy, Mastermind?"

Mastermind pauses for a few minutes before rising and walking towards the entrance of the cave. He mutters softly to himself and turns toward his two lost companions.

Mastermind: "This might be a lot easier than I could have imagined. I think I know how to work with him."

Farther away from the archives, the Magic Council receives word of the attack on the Archives. Minutes pass as they work out a reason to why someone would attack the archives.

Gran Dorma: "There's only one reason I could think of that would make sense."

He pauses to notice several members turning to him in curiosity. Gran Dorma clears his throat as he continues.

Gran Dorma: "The Archives may hold all of the knowledge of magic, but there is one thing, well…person that stand out there."

Org: "Are you referring to the Gatekeeper?"

Gran nods at Org's questioning.

Org: "But what would they want with him? I can't think of a reason why a group would be wanting to do anything to him."

Gran Dorma remains silent for a moment. He closes his eyes as if in deep thought. He turns back to Org as he opens his eyes.

Gran Dorma: "Org, do you recall what Roy told us his 'goal' was?"

Org takes a moment before responding.

Org: "He wanted to remove any remaining demons of Zeref from the land, right?"

Gran nods once again to his guess.

Org: "Could this be the work of Tartaros? Are they trying to take him down?"

Gran lets out a soft sigh.

Gran Dorma: "It's possible that they could be making their move now, but I'm not quite sure if that is the case. It might be a good idea to send a group to investigate and find out more for us."

Org: "Another Alliance of guilds? I think if it was Tartaros, they might retaliate in full. Might be better just to send one guild for the job."

Gran Dorma: "Well then, I think we can all agree on who to work with here. I need someone to send a messenger to Master Makarov. It appears we need them once again."


	2. Go Team Natsu!

[Author's Note]

Hello again! It's been a busy few weeks with the holidays current here. Despite my busy schedule, I've taken any time I get to work on this for you all! Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review (good or bad - as I always want to know what I should improve on). If you haven't read the character bios for the few OCs in this story, you should go check out my page (in my bio - I'd try to post a link here, but it just disappears).

Thanks and enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

It's another beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun shines brightly as it dashes across the sky. The usual townsfolk travel to and fro, going about their usual lives as they crowd the streets.

A train whistle erupts from within the nearby station as it begins to depart. The main doors of the station swing wide open as several familiar figures make their way back home.

Lucy: "Ah! It's good to be back home again. That quest took a lot longer than I had thought."

Wendy: "It still was fun being able to see the country-side with those merchants."

Erza: "At least it is finished, that quest was getting a little long."

Lucy lets out a short yawn as she stretches her arms out. She turns around and notices that Erza has her usual luggage with her. She looks towards Wendy and Charla, who also have the same shocked and worried expressions on their faces. Erza, oblivious to her "watchers", looks up to view the clear sky.

Lucy: "Erza?! Where was all of that stuff?"

She asks while pointing to the luggage Erza has in tow. Erza, confused, turns to her cart before replying.

Erza: "They just put that all in the back. I had to wait a little for them to bring it all out."

Wendy: "Why do you carry all of that? I can't possible imagine needing it all…"

Erza: "I always bring this with me. It's important to always be prepared for anything."

Charla: "Well, that does make sense. I still think it's a little overboard though."

Despite the logical answer, Lucy remained rather unnerved by the thought of the luggage alone. She let out a soft sigh only to feel someone poking her leg. She looks down only to see the usual blue cat trying to get her attention.

Happy: "Lucy!"

Lucy: "What's wrong happy?" Lucy asks as she displays a curious expression.

Happy: "Natsu is still not feeling too good. I can't carry him by myself."

Lucy, Wendy, Charla and Erza turn towards Natsu, who has already fallen over and still looks sick.

Natsu: "W-w-why did we have to take a trai-"

His sentence was interrupted as he almost throws up on the ground. Gray walks over to the grounded Natsu, shaking his head at Natsu's current appearance.

Gray: "Man, you're as miserable as you can get aren't you?"

Natsu: "Shut u-"

Once again, Natsu's illness leaves him unable to finish speaking. Wendy quickly makes her way over Natsu.

Wendy: "Don't worry Natsu! I'll take care of this for you."

Wendy extends her hands over Natsu's body and a small ball of magic forms from her palms. A few moments pass before Natsu manages to recover from his sickness.

Lucy: "I feel bad for Natsu, but at least Wendy can help him a little bit with her Troia magic."

Natsu rises and gets up on his feet. He adjusts his scarf since it was loosened from his fall. He quickly turns around to Gray and raises a fist.

Natsu: "You can act as tough as you want, Gray. That'll go away real quick when I beat you to a pulp, you Popsicle!"

Gray, angered by Natsu, charges at Natsu and swings a punch towards him. Natsu quickly responds by blocking and throws a kick to Gray. Before their fight could get out of hand, Erza walks up and smacks both of them in the face.

Erza: "Enough you two! If you're going to fight, then do it somewhere else!"

Both Gray and Natsu get up and charge Erza. Erza silently mutters to herself before quickly knocking them both down again.

Erza: "You two never learn do you? Let's get back and at least let Master know we're back before you go and wreck havoc."

Natsu and Gray both let out an annoyed sigh as they get back up. They give each other menacing looks before going separate ways. Lucy lets out a sigh as they begin to make their way back to Fairy Tail.

Charla: "I still don't understand why they don't get along. They're on the same team, yet they act like they're the other's biggest enemy."

Lucy: "I know they see each other as rivals, but still they can be ridiculous at times."

They continue to watch Natsu and Gray as they made their way to their guild. As they reach the front gate, they are greeted by several of their fellow guild-mates. Master Makarov was also one of the few to greet them as soon as they arrived.

Makarov: "I heard things were rather quiet. I guess that job was a lot easier than I had thought.

Natsu: "I kinda wish there was someone I could beat up, Gramps. It was a little boring to just sit around there most of the time."

Makarov nods to Natsu's response. He notices Erza looking at him with piqued curiosity. Erza has known Makarov to be calm most of the time, but for some reason he was showing a more troubled expression in front of them.

Erza: "Everything alright, Master?"

Makarov remains quiet as he begins to pace in front of them. Moments pass as Team Natsu remained out of the loop as to what was bothering him. That all passed after Makarov asks them to meet him on the roof and quickly makes his way inside.

Lucy nudges Natsu who continues to watch Makarov until he vanishes inside. He turns and faces her only to be met with the same puzzled look.

Lucy: "Any idea why he's acting this way?"

Natsu: "Beats me. I'm kind wanting to know why Gramps wants us to meet him on the roof for?"

Wendy: "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

Charla: "Wendy, you say that a lot. I don't think it can be that bad anyway."

Not another word was spoken as Team Natsu made their way to the roof of their guild. As they reached the top, they found Makarov facing the south side of Magnolia. They quickly made their way over to him and gathered around him.

Makarov: "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charla. The Magic Council is requesting you all to help them with a recent event."

He pauses as he turns to face them. He looks up at all of them and begins to pace again.

Makarov: "While you all were away, the Magic Council's archives were attacked by a few unknown wizards. They believe them to be members of the Dark Guild Tartarus, but remain unsure. They recall your success with dealing with Oracion Seis and have expressed wishes to have you look into this matter."

Erza: "I can understand why you seem concerned. Tartarus is the third guild of the Baram Alliance. They'll be a lot tougher to fight than the other dark wizards."

Natsu slams both of his hands together. He grins widely as he lets out a short laugh.

Natsu: "I guess this'll make up for how boring the last job was. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, Tartarus, they can members of a big dark guild, but that doesn't make them any tougher than other wizards. I'll beat 'em up!"

Natsu's confidence causes Makarov to grin for a short period of time before he returns to his more serious expression.

Makarov: "I should still warn you about Tartarus. They're not like anything you've dealt with before."

Lucy: "What makes them so different then?"

Lucy asks, worriedly. Makarov pauses once again, almost hesitating to answer. He turns towards them once again.

Makarov: "It is believed that these wizards aren't like any of the ones from the other guilds. These wizards are rumored to be actual demon servants of Zeref."

Silence fills the air as shock spreads like an illness throughout the team.

Wendy: "They're all demons?!"

Makarov turns to Wendy who seems to be a little scared. He does his best to calm her mind.

Makarov: "It's only rumored. I find it hard to believe, but I can't say it's not impossible. The Council believes that they 'might' not be the guild responsible for the attack. Right now, that is their best guess. Should it be that Tartarus is involved with this, I want you all to be extremely careful. That aside, the council wants you to also be on the lookout for a powerful wizard known as the Gatekeeper of Magic that will be able to help you."

Gray: "The Gatekeeper?"

Makarov pulls out a small book from one of his pockets. He opens it and quickly turns to the page he had marked.

Makarov: "The Gatekeeper of Magic is a wizard that is capable of using a wide variety of magicks. Only one is able to exist at any given point in time."

Makarov closes the book with a soft thud. He places the book back into his pocket and clears his throat.

Makarov: "The council stated that his most recent location was in the small town of Sora. He was tasked with keeping an eye on Tartarus, which they believed to be in the middle of the barren wasteland that is near the town."

Erza: "How soon are they wanting us to head out?"

Makarov: "They stated as soon as possible. I know you just got back today, so I won't force you to leave this instant. If you wish to rest for the day and head out tomorrow, then that will be fine. I wouldn't waste too much time, however, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Natsu: "Let's go! We can't wait time now!"

Before Natsu could even run down the stairs, Erza stopped him in his tracks.

Erza: "I think we should at least rest a little bit. Either way, I need to stop by my place and pick somethings up."

Lucy and Wendy glare at Erza with a worry.

Lucy: "You still have things to pick up?!"

Erza nods as she slowly makes her way down the stairs.

Erza: "Let's all met up here in a few hours."

And with that, Erza disappeared inside the guild. The rest of the team made their trips back to their places. Lucy had the longest walk as her home was a few minutes away. She casually strolls near the edge of the street by the canal. A few boats were making their way towards the center of town.

Lucy: "Just the thought of having to go up against demons of Zeref makes me uneasy. I really hope we aren't dealing with them. I've been through fighting two of the three guilds, and I really don't want to do it one last time."

Her worried mind almost caused her to walk pass her door. She reaches for her keys and unlocks her door. Before she knew it, Natsu and Happy both greet her on the other side. As many times as they've done this to her, Lucy is still caught off-guard and kicks Natsu straight in the face.

Natsu: What was that for? We aren't stealing anything!"

Lucy: "Why are you in my house?!"

Happy: "We didn't need to go back to our home so we just decided to come to yours instead!"

Lucy lets out a long sigh and makes her way to her room.

Lucy: "Fine. Just don't mess up anything, ok?"

Two nods were her only response as she vanishes into her room.

Back at Fairy Tail, Makarov finds himself back up at the roof. He takes a quick pace back and forth and looks up to the setting sun as it begins to hide behind the mountains.

Makarov: "Keep them safe, First Master."


End file.
